Dessaras
General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Bird monster, Bat/Car/Dragon/Hand/Jet Faction: Decepticons Voiced by: Takeshi Aono Appearances: Transformers: Victory Years ago, striving to become the newest of the Decepticon Emperors of Destruction, Deathsaurus created a gigantic battle fortress capable of destroying planets, but an attack by the young Autobot commander Star Saber saw the fortress de-powered and trapped within a region of space known as the Dark Nebula. This began the enmity between Star Saber and Deathsaurus, and as both combatants rose through the ranks of their respective armies, Deathsaurus vowed to eventually liberate his fortress and use it to destroy Star Saber. After the conclusion of the Masterforce war on Earth, Deathsaurus set his sights on the planet's vast energy sources, and, from his command post on the Decepticons' starcraft the Thunder Arrow, he directed his troops, the Breast Force and Dinoforce in attacks on the planet. Deathsaurus rarely dirtied his own hands, entering battle only rarely, and only when there was a chance that he could confront Star Saber directly, such as there was when he led the Brestforce in raiding the electrical energy of American subway systems. This led him to be the object of great contempt from Brestforce sub-leader Leozack, who schemed against Deathsaurus, but systematically failed to succeed in his numerous ploys, either as a result of his own incompetence or the counter-scheming of his subordinate, Hellbat, who sought to overthrow both him and Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus was no fool, however, and remained perpetually aware of Leozack's plans - when the time came, he thrashed the Brestforcer in combat and forced him to swear utter loyalty to him. While Star Saber was on the planet Micro, Deathsaurus returned to the Dark Nebula to investigate the possibility of reactivating his fortress; he did not have enough energy, but was at least able to confirm that the fortress was in functional order and could be reactivated when the time came. Unfortunately for him, having expended what energy he had to confirm this, he was unable to finish Star Saber when he engaged him in battle in space on the return trip. Later, back on Earth, Deathsaurus lured Star Saber into a trap in the desert, where he attacked with the power of the Living Metal-Destroying Cannon. The weapon almost finished Star Saber off until God Ginrai intervened and was left at death's door instead, but when he was reconstructed as Victory Leo and combined with Star Saber to form Victory Saber, they were able to thwart Deathsaurus's plan to bombard Earth with asteroids. Discovering that the sunken continent of Atlantis contained enough raw energy to re-energise his fortress, Deathsaurus ransacked the ancient ruins and abandoned the Dinosaur Force to their fate as the Thunder Arrow shot off into space to fulfil his evil plan. With the fortress active and headed directly for Earth, even Victory Saber could not stand up to its power, but a resentful Dinosaur Force supplied information on the fortress's weak spot to Star Saber's adopted human son, Jan, who used his own personal mech to enter the fortress to strike the mentioned vulnerability. As he did so, Deathsaurus and Star Saber engaged in a vicious battle, during which Deathsaurus lost an eye, and was eventually defeated when Star Saber broke his sword off in the villain's chest. Gushing fuel and fluid, Deathsaurus vowed to have the last laugh as he set the crippled fortress on a collision course with Earth, and blew himself out an airlock, vowing to return again and again. But, as his body drifted off into space, no sign of life was visible from the conquered emperor. Victory Saber subsequently destroyed the fortress, and Deathsaurus was never heard of again. Robot Heroes Dessaras has not currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line, but he was supposed to appear once: *He was supposed to appear in his dark blue winged look from the Transformers: Victory cartoon in the Victory Saber and Dessaras 2-Pack, but it never made it to stores Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters